The present invention relates to greetings or message devices, and more particularly, to a rolled up message or greeting within a container and a display system for use therewith.
Many different styles and designs for greeting cards have been developed over the years and are used for announcing parties, conveying greetings, and for otherwise communicating feelings or emotions. Numerous features have been used to enhance conventional greeting cards, such as pop-up three-dimensional figures. Despite these features, the general concept of the greeting card has not changedxe2x80x94the card is opened and the message is revealed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a unique device for delivering a message or other greeting in which the message is revealed differently than the traditional greeting card. There is also a need for a display system for such devices that allows the purchaser to view the hidden greeting or messages within the devices before purchasing.
The present invention features a message delivery device including a generally cylindrical message holding container having a removable cover and a rolled-up message strip within the message holding container. The message holding containers can have various colors and configurations and the covers of the message holding containers include some visible indicia such as pictures, words or the like, and can also include a To/From label in various colors and designs. The covers can be twist off or pull off type covers.
The present invention also features a display system comprising a container holder having one or more shelves at a front portion for holding the message holding containers. The display system can be located on a counter top, mounted as a rack display or can be free standing. One or more display messages strips are slidably disposed within a rear portion of the container holder and corresponding to the shelves of the container holder. Each of the display message strips includes a tab, preferably corresponding to the design of the cover of the containers being displayed on the corresponding shelves. The tabs are pulled to reveal the message within the containers on the corresponding shelf.